shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fandoms E-H
Fandoms are a list of fandoms and the ships within them that do not have fandom pages yet. To create a fandom page, make sure there are at least five non-stub ship pages for a fandom before creating the page, as well as 10 ship able to be listed on the page once it's created. Fandoms A-D | Fandoms E-M | Fandoms N-S | Fandoms T-Z E EastEnders Slash :Ballum — the ship between Ben Mitchell and Callum Highway Elena of Avalor Het :Gabelena — the ship between Gabe and Elena :Hicclena — the ship between Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Elena :Matena — the ship between Mateo and Elena :Nateo — the ship between Naomi Turner and Mateo Femslash :Elenaomi — the ship between Elena and Naomi Turner Emmerdale Slash :Robron — the ship between Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle Epic Het :Hiccatherine — the ship between Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Mary Katherine :Katherinod — the ship between Mary Katherine and Nod :Nodrey — the ship between Nod and Audrey (The Lorax) :Taronin — the ship between Queen Tara and Ronin Femslash :Maryda — the ship between Mary Katherine and Merida DunBroch :Marypunzel — the ship between Mary Katherine and Rapunzel Eyewitness Slash :Philkas — the ship between Philip and Lukas F The Fast and the Furious Het :Dotty — the ship between Dom and Letty Slash :Shobbs - the ship between Shaw and Hobbs Five Nights at Freddy's Het :Bonnica — the ship between Bonnie the Rabbit and Chica the Chicken :Ennaby — the ship between Ennard and Circus Baby :Ennallora — the ship between Ennard and Ballora :Freddica — the ship between Freddy Fazbear and Chica :Foxica — the ship between Foxy the Pirate and Chica :Goldica — the ship between Golden Freddy and Chica the Chicken Slash :FredMike — the ship between Mike Schmidt and Freddy Fazbear :FoxMike — the ship between Mike Schmidt and Foxy the Pirate :JereMike — the ship between Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald :Foxtrap — the ship between Foxy the Pirate and Springtrap :Fronnie — the ship between Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Rabbit :Froxy — the ship between Freddy Fazbear and Foxy the Pirate :Fonnie — the ship between Foxy the Pirate and Bonnie the Rabbit :Goldtrap — the ship between Golden Freddy and Springtrap :Toy Fronnie — the ship between Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie :Toyfred — the ship between Freddy Fazbear and Toy Freddy Femslash :Ballorby — the ship between Circus Baby and Ballora Friends Het :Joechel — the ship between Joey Tribbiani and Rachel Green :Mondler — the ship between Monica Geller and Chandler Bing :Phike — the ship between Phoebe Buffay and Mike Hannigan :Phoey — the ship between Phoebe Buffay and Joey Tribbiani :Roschel — the ship between Ross Geller and Rachel Green Slash :Chanoey — the ship between Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbiani Femslash :Monchel — the ship between Monica Geller and Rachel Green Cargo :Jood — the ship between Joey Tribbiani and food Fullmetal Alchemist Het :Lingfan — the ship between Lan Fan and Ling Yao :Royai — the ship between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye Slash :Edrin — the ship between Edward Elric and Rin Okumura :RoyEd — the ship between Edward Elric and Roy Mustang G Game of Thrones Het :Braime — the ship between Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister :Gendrya — the ship between Gendry Waters and Arya Stark :Jonerys — the ship between Jon Snow and Danerys Targaryen :Jongritte — the ship between Jon Snow and Ygritte :Jonsa — the ship between Jon Snow and Sansa Stark :Jorleesi — the ship between Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryean :Khalessi — the ship between Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen :Lannicest — the ship between Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister :Petsa — the ship between Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark :Sandry — the ship between Gendry Waters and Sansa Stark :SanSan — the ship between Sandore Clegane and Sansa Stark Slash :Lorenly — the ship between Loras Tyrell and Renly Baratheon :Throbb — the ship between Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark Femslash :Daensa — the ship between Daenerys Targaryen and Sansa :Danyara — the ship between Daenerys Targaryen and Yara Greyjoy :Sansaery — the ship between Sansa Stark and Margery Tyrell Given Slash :Mafuyama — the ship between Mafuyu Satou and Uenoyama Ritsuka The Goldbergs Het :Barry x Lainey — the ship between Barry Goldberg and Lainey Lewis :Gerica — the ship between Erica Goldberg and Geoff Schwartz Gotham Het :BatCat — the ship between Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle :Gordkins — the ship between Jim Gordon and Lee Thompkins :Krigma — the ship between Edward Nygma and Kristen Kringle :Moonlock — the ship between Fish Mooney and Harvey Bullock :Nygmakins — the ship between Edward Nygma and Lee Thompkins Slash :Eduardo x Jim — the ship between Jim Gordon and Eduardo Dorrance :Gobblepot — the ship between Jim Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot :Gordlock — the ship between Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock :Jeromewald — the ship between Jerome Valeska and Oswald Cobblepot :Nylock — the ship between Edward Nygma and Harvey Bullock :Nygmobblepot — the ship between Edward Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot :Wayleska — the ship between Bruce Wayne and Jeremiah Valeska :Zsazslepot — the ship between Victor Zsazs and Oswald Cobblepot Femslash :Babitha — the ship between Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galivant :Thompkean — the ship between Barbara Kean and Lee Thompkins Good Omens Het :Ineffable Bureaucracy - the ship between Beezelbub and Gabriel Slash :Ineffable Husbands - the ship between Crowley and Aziraphale Gravity Falls Het :Dipcifica — the ship between Dipper and Pacifica Slash :Billdip — the ship between Bill and Dipper Pines :Fiddauthor — the ship between Stanford Pines and Fiddleford McGucket Family :Pines Twins — the ship between Dipper and Mabel :Stan Twins — this ship between Stanley Pines and Stanford Pines H Hannibal Het :Bedannibal — the ship between Bedelia Du Maurier and Hannibal Lecter :Hannibloom — the ship between Alana Bloom and Hannibal Lecter :Willana — the ship between Alana Bloom and Will Graham Slash :Brownham — the ship between Will and Matthew Brown :Hannigram — the ship between Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham :Preller — the ship between Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller Femslash :Marlana — the ship between Alana Bloom and Margot Verger Poly :Wilanabal — the ship between Will, Alana, and Hannibal Family :Abigram — the ship between Will Graham and Abigail Hobbs :Murder Family — the ship between Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Abigail Hobbs Hercules Het :Hadegara — the ship between Hades and Megara :Haderis — the ship between Hades and Eris :Hercugara — the ship between Hercules and Megara Home Het :Frostuity — the ship between Jack Frost and Tip Tucci :Hictip — the ship between Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Tip Tucci :Hirip — the ship between Hiro Hamada and Tip Tucci :Gratuited — the ship between Tip Tucci and Ted Wiggins :Ohtip — the ship between Oh and Tip Tucci :Tiptch — the ship between Tip Tucci and Pitch Black Femslash :Tipenny — the ship between Tip Tucci and Penny Forrester :Tiprida — the ship between Tip Tucci and Merida DunBroch Hotel Transylvania Het :Dennie — the ship between Dennis and Winnie :Dracunzel — the ship between Count Dracula and Rapunzel :Ericula — the ship between Ericka Van Helsing and Count Dracula :Javis — the ship between Jack Frost and Mavis Dracula :Jonavis — the ship between Jonathan and Mavis Dracula :Mavcup — the ship between Mavis Dracula and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III :Mavitch — the ship between Mavis Dracula and Pitch Black :Mavler — the ship between Mavis Dracula and The Once-ler Slash :Jondracula — the ship between Jonathan and Count Dracula Femslash :Mavellope — the ship between Mavis Dracula and Vanellope von Schweetz :Mavida — the ship between Mavis Dracula and Merida DunBroch :Mavunzel — the ship between Mavis Dracula and Rapunzel The Hunchback of Notre Dame Het :Esmeralda x Phoebus — the ship between Esmeralda and Caption Phoebus :Quasimodo x Esmeralda — the ship between Quasimodo and Esmeralda I It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Het :Chardee - the ship between Charlie Kelly and Dee Reynolds Slash :Charden - the ship between Charlie Kelly and Dennis Reynolds :Charmac - the ship between Mac and Charlie Kelly :MacDennis - the ship between Mac and Dennis Reynolds Femslash :Cindee - the ship between Cindy and Dee Reynolds :Deetress - the ship between The Waitress and Dee Reynolds Inception Het :Arthur x Ariadne — the ship between Arthur and Ariadne :Dom x Mal — the ship between Dom and Mal Slash :Arthur x Cobb — the ship between Arthur and Cobb :Dream Husbands — the ship between Arthur and Eames The Incredibles Het :Jacklet — the ship between Jack Frost and Violet Parr :Vicup — the ship between Violet Parr and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III :Viony — the ship between Violet Parr and Tony Rydinger :Voydlectrix — the ship between He-Lectrix and Voyd Femslash :Elastivoyd — the ship between Helen Parr and Voyd :Hevelyn — the ship between Helen Parr and Hevelyn :Voydlet — the ship between Voyd and Violet Parr Inside Out Het :BrickStar — the ship between Anger and Joy :BrickTear — the ship between Anger and Sadness :Disanger — the ship between Disgust and Anger :Disear — the ship between Disgust and Fear :Joriley — the ship between Jordan and Riley Andersen :NervousTears — the ship between Fear and Sadness :StarNerve — the ship between Joy and Fear :Tediley — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Riley Andersen Femslash :Disgustness — the ship between Disgust and Sadness :Joyley — the ship between Joy and Riley Andersen :Joyness — the ship between Joy and Sadness :LemonLime — the ship between Joy and Disgust Slash :Feanger — the ship between Fear and Anger IT Slash :Reddie - the ship between Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak J The Jungle Book Het :Mowgli x Shanti — the ship between Mowgli and Shanti K Kaguya-sama: Love Is War Het :Fujigami — the ship between Chika Fujiwara and Yu Ishigami :Ishibame — the ship between Tsubame Koyasu and Yu Ishigami :Ishiino — the ship between Miko Iino and Yu Ishigami :Kaguprez — the ship between Kaguya Shinomiya and Miyuki Shirogane Kirby Het :Metacina — the ship between Meta Knight and Lucina Kubo and the Two Strings Het :Kuboraline — the ship between Kubo and Coraline Jones :Satanzo — the ship between Sariatu/Monkey and Hanzo/Beetle Slash :Kubguel — the ship between Miguel Rivera and Kubo :Kubiro — the ship between Kubo and Hiro Hamada :Kuborman — the ship between Kubo and Norman Babcock Kubng Fu Panda Femslash :Vipress — the ship between Viper and Tigress L The Lion King Het :Simbala — the ship between Simba and Nala The Little Mermaid Het :Eriel — the ship between Prince Eric and Ariel :Sinariel — the ship between Sinbad and Ariel Femslash :Ursula x Ariel — the ship between Ariel and Ursula Family :Arielody — the ship between Ariel and Melody Looney Tunes Slash :Baffy - the ship between Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck The Lorax Het :Annaler — the ship between Anna and The Once-ler :Audashi — the ship between Audrey and Tadashi Hamada :Audler — the ship between Audrey and The Once-ler :Audrax — the ship between Audrey and The Lorax :Gratuited — the ship between Tip Tucci and Ted Wiggins :Mavler — the ship between Mavis Dracula and The Once-ler :Nodrey — the ship between Nod and Audrey :Normaler — the ship between Grammy Norma and The Once-ler :Oncida — the ship between Merida DunBroch and The Once-ler :Rapunzler — the ship between Rapunzel and The Once-ler :Tedellope — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Vanellope von Schweetz :Tediley — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Riley Andersen :Tedrey — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Audrey :Tenny — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Penny Forrester :ThinIce — the ship between The Once-ler and Elsa Slash :Frostler — the ship between Jack Frost and The Once-ler :Loraxler — the ship between The Lorax and The Once-ler :Tedler — the ship between Ted Wiggins and The Once-ler :Tedrax — the ship between Ted Wiggins and The Lorax :Tiro — the ship between Ted Wiggins and Hiro Hamada Femslash :Audrunzel — the ship between Audrey and Rapunzel :Meridrey — the ship between Merida DunBroch and Audrey LOONA Femslash :Chuuves — the ship between Chuu and Yves The Lunar Chronicles Het :Cresswell — the ship between Cress Darnel and Carswell Thorne :Jacinter — the ship between Winter Hayle and Jacin Clay :Kaider — the ship between Prince Kai and Linh Cinder :Wolflet — the ship between Ze'ev Kesley and Scarlet Benoit M Meet the Robinson Het :Frannelius — the ship between Lewis/Cornelius Robinson and Franny Robinson Slash :Smarty Pants — the ship between Lewis Robinson and Sherman Peabody :Timecest — the ship between Wilbur Robinson and Lewis Robinson Middle Earth Het :Arawen — the ship between Aragorn and Arwen :Farawyn — the ship between Faramir and Éowyn :Figrid — the ship between Fíli and Sigrid :Kiliel — the ship between Kíli and Tauriel Slash :Barduil — the ship between Bard the Bowman and Thranduil :Frowise — the ship between Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee :Gigolas — the ship between Gimli and Legolas :Legara — the ship between Legolas and Aragorn :Nwalin — the ship between Dwalin and Nori :Thilbo — the ship between Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins Family :Durin Bros — the ship between Fíli and Kíli :Heirs of Durin — the ship between Fíli, Kíli and Thorin Oakenshield Mo Dao Zu Shi Slash :Wangxian — the ship between Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian Moana Het :Hooked Wayfinder — the ship between Maui and Moana Waialiki :Moaccup — the ship between Moana Waialiki and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III :Moack — the ship between Jack Frost and Moana Waialiki Monster High Het :Abbeath — the ship between Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns :Cleuce — the ship between Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon :Dlawd — the ship between Clawd Wolf and Draculaura :Frackson — the ship between Jackson Jekyll and Frankie Stein :Glo-Moe — the ship between Ghoulia Yelps and Slo Mo :Lagil — the ship between Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber :Portectra — the ship between Porter Geiss and Spectra Vondergeist Femslash :Clawdulaura — the ship between Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura :Twyleen — the ship between Twyla and Howleen Wolf Moomins Slash :Snufmin — the ship between Snufkin and Moomintroll Poly :Springtime Trio — the ship between Moomintroll, Snorkmaiden and Snufkin Mr. Peabody and Sherman Het :Shermenny — the ship between Sherman Peabody and Penny Peterson Slash :Smarty Pants — the ship between Lewis Robinson and Sherman Peabody Mr. Robot Slash :Tryelliot — the ship between Elliot and Tyrell Mulan Het :Mulang — the ship between Fa Mulan and Li Shang Category:Fandoms